


Double Jeopardy

by kateykakes (headupheelsdown)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bangel - Freeform, Community: iwry_marathon, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, Episode: s04e18 Where the Wild Things Are, F/M, Riley Finn Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headupheelsdown/pseuds/kateykakes
Summary: There’s many things that could make “Where The Wild Things Are” a better episode, and Angel is definitely one of them.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: I Will Remember You





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little grumpy about not being around for the Riley bashing era since Mrs Gordo told me about it. Here's to Riley.

From his basement apartment downstairs, Angel heard a shattering sound. He was up the stairs and in the office as Cordy was falling. He caught her swiftly, cradling her body as it jerked around. She moaned loudly and reached up to pull her hair. Angel wrestled her fingers away from it, already imagining her complaining of a vision costing her a lock of hair. “Frat House,” she said suddenly, “Xander.”

Angel continued to hold her as she thrashed. The warm coffee on the floor of the office soaked into his pants. Shards of her white coffee mug on the floor explained the sound he heard earlier. Her visions usually caught her by surprise, so this was becoming a common occurrence. Messes, screams, and falls. Last week she pointed out a bruise on her knee from her vision last week hitting her mind as she was running. 

“Um, Angel. Why are you holding my hand?” Cordelia asked, stiffening awkwardly.

He let go of it quickly and helped her stand up. “You were pulling your hair.”

“Oh,” she said, smoothing out her skirt. “All kinds of funky things with that one.”

“You said something about Xander. Is Buffy okay?” 

“Of course that's who you are worried about.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “I didn't see her.”

That was more odd than something strange happening in Sunnydale. Buffy was always involved, at least by the end of it. Angel looked at Cordelia expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate on the rest of her vision.

“There’s a frat house. Greek letters and plastic cups. I got some kinky vibes so definitely a party. Xander stuck in a bathtub. Then, he was with a girl trying to save her from a tree, maybe?”

It didn’t make sense. “Nothing about Buffy?”

“Nope. Not a blonde in sight?” 

“She wouldn’t just standby if Xander was in trouble.” His mind was racing. Buffy was never far from her friends, even without added danger. Something must be preventing her from keeping them safe. She must be hurt. Or captured.

“Yeah, that too,” she said, “ But, seriously. Can you believe Xander has a girlfriend?”

\-----

Buffy crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She didn’t want to be here. Riley planned this. It was his idea to come to this stupid party. In an effort to make it more bearable, she had invited Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya to come as well. All of them were here, but Riley was absent. 

Willow and Tara were trying halfheartedly to lighten her mood. “I’m sure he will get over it soon. He set the trap he walked into,” Tara said. She stood close enough to her girlfriend to be one large person.

Willow agreed. “Yep. Don’t ask questions you don't want the answers to!” Willow reached out for Tara’s hand. 

Buffy really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know why she told Willow and Tara about her fight with Riley anyway. Maybe she just needed to tell someone who would understand. Riley had asked about Buffy’s previous relationships and he was not happy with her answer. It was hard being someone’s first love when you weren’t theirs. Even worse to hear about it. But Willow was right. Riley had asked her. All she did was tell the truth.

“Thanks, both of you,” Buffy said genuinely. The two women were obviously more interested in each other than they were in her drama, but it was still kind of them to take the time. “Now, go. Have fun.”

Tara and Willow shared a look that made Buffy feel acutely uncomfortable. “You try to have a good time, too, okay?” They both smiled at her before walking off hand in hand.

\-----

Angel didn't have any trouble finding the party. He followed the students on campus like a line of ants leading him straight to the alcohol. There were students everywhere, crammed into hallways and dark corners. Some of them must have started drinking early because there was a group of people congregated around a blank wall like it was incredibly interesting.

He walked into the main living space and saw Buffy immediately. She stuck out like a sore thumb. It was glaring that she didn't belong here. Her blonde hair was like sunlight in the dark room. She was dressed in all black with a top that only covered a bare minimum of skin. Her posture was straight, confident and, if he was reading her correctly, a little pissed off. Her hands balled into fists and released again repeatedly. He guessed she would rather be patrolling.

Her eyes flashed over to him before he could finish observing her. She had a way of sensing him that he had almost forgotten. Angel saw her turn towards Xander, who looked fine, and excuse herself. He headed up the staircase to his left. Her footsteps trailed up the stairs behind him.

"Angel," she said as soon as she reached the landing. 

His lips wanted to curl into a smile but he tampered it down before turning to face her. "Buffy."

Her green eyes washed over his face, his frame, and back up again. "What are you doing here?"

\-----

Xander got up, needing to put some distance between himself, the girl, and the bottle spinning on the carpet. Kissing someone else was not the way to handle his fight with Anya. He found Willow and Tara whispering to each other as they watched a group of people.

"Have you seen Anya?" The girls didn't answer. Tara pointed.

There was a girl with her hand on the wall. She moaned loudly and then covered her mouth as though she was surprised by her own outburst. Her cheeks were scarlet.

"See, I told you!" a guy beside her said. He placed his hand on the wall beside hers and shivered. 

"Sam! We can't touch it at the same time!" The girl screeched and pulled her hand away. "We're just friends!"

The friend and onlookers all laughed. "I'll tell you what, this right here," he thumped the wall with his palm, "is my new best friend." He was quickly pushed aside as other people standing by wanted a turn. “No more Palm-ela and her five friends,” he joked, wiggling his fingers. Xander was the only one who laughed.

"It's like the wall is horny,” Xander said plainly.

Willow had another theory. "Maybe it soaked up all the icky teenage male feelings?"

Tara cocked her head to the side. "Or it's like an aphrodisiac?" she guessed.

Either way, none of them moved any closer.

\-----

Buffy hated seeing him like this. It reminded her too much of their first several encounters four years ago. He always just showed up, out of the blue, and left far too early. Usually, he had more questions than answers and more problems than solutions. Sometimes the trouble was easy, cryptic warnings of monsters and demons and vampires. Sometimes it was worse. Judging by the vice grips on her heart and the flutter in her belly, it was the latter.

He was talking, something about Cordelia that made her envious. There wasn’t anything romantic between Cordelia and Angel. Ew. But Cordelia got to spend time with him, be around him every day, and work with him.The vice grips on her heart clenched a little tighter. Buffy and Angel fought for the same cause but they weren't allowed to be on the same team. 

“But you’re okay?” Angel asked and Buffy answered with a belated nod. “False alarm, maybe. Cordy’s never had a vision do that before, but it’s still new.”

She didn’t know what to say. Sometimes she heard about what was going on in LA, but she was out of the loop on most of it. It was easier to keep the distance when she knew less. She could try to fool herself that he didn’t exist. By removing the space and literally bringing himself to her, he had overwhelmed her completely. She watched his lips move as he started speaking again.

“So,” Angel said. He was uncharacteristically nervous, fiddling with his hands. “I’m going to go now.” 

He swayed forward, his shoulders moving before his feet. In a stride, his coat was brushing against her arm and way from her. Buffy caught his hand before he was out of reach. He stilled in his retreat, pausing for a moment before turning back to her. When she saw his face her heart swelled. There was relief in his dark eyes. He was glad that she stopped him.

Angel stepped towards her and let go of her hand. He smiled, just a tiny lift in the corners of his mouth. Buffy felt her hair brushed behind her right ear and then the weight of his hand against her cheek. His skin was cool and comforting, a perfect juxtaposition to the burning of her own. 

Her hands landed on each of his shoulders and pushed. The wall behind him vibrated with the force of his back hitting it. Buffy pressed against him, needing to erase any space between them. His hand slid from her cheek into her hair, bringing her lips up to his as they crashed into one another.

\-----

Willow waited outside the bathroom door with several other people. Whoever was in there was taking an extraordinarily long time. She leaned back against the wall, glad that not every plastered surface made everyone hot and bothered. 

Her shoes to slid suddenly against the wood. She looked down to see locks of brown hair trailing to the bathroom door. Worried, she cut the line and knocked loudly on the door. Another girl waiting asked what her problem was.

"Something isn't right," Willow said, pointing at the ground. "Is everything okay in there?" She called through the door. "Do you need some help?" 

Just as Willow was about to try the knob, it turned quickly and the door flew open. A girl bumped into Willow’s shoulder as she ran out. Willow caught a glimpse of a nearly bald head as the girl ran through the crowd, bumping into people frantically. 

\-----

Angel fought to regain control of the situation, but it was like his muscles were acting of their own accord. His legs were languid, relaxing into the wall Buffy had him pressed into. His arms were more productive, pulling her into his embrace. His lips and fingertips tingled with contact.

Finally, he willed his body to cooperate, pushing against her soft body. She broke away, looking at him anew. "Over here," she whispered. If he was human he wouldn't have heard her over the music and conversation. She reached for his hand. The warmth of her hand seeped into his own. He followed her without question.

She knocked on a door a short way down the hall. The loud noise barely registered in his mind. He was completely and entirely focused on the woman in front of him.

\-----

Willow made her way up the stairs. One of Riley’s soldier buddies pointed her in this direction. He looked pissed off, but so much was going on at this weird party that WIllow didn’t put much stock into it. She knocked on a door with no answer. When she turned the knob, it was empty. Next she found an occupied bathroom and a coat closet.

She knocked on the last door in the hallway. No one answered so she tried the knob. It was locked. She knocked again, louder. Still no answer. Willow put her ear against the door and felt her cheeks burning. Buffy was in there alright, and she didn’t sound like she needed saving. Riley did show up to the party after all.

\-----

Buffy enjoyed kissing him too much. She should have little voices speaking guilt and shame into her ear, but all she heard was her own excited heartbeat. It had been so long, but even that was an excuse. Years ago, seeing him every day didn't make the thrill wear off either.

His cool hands inflamed her skin as they slid over her shoulder blades. He reached for the laces holding her shirt together as she worked on his shirt buttons. She had his shirt on the ground and his fly undone when she heard fabric tearing. Black fabric slid down her arms and onto the floor. “Angel!”

He kept his hands on her newly exposed skin, sweeping his palms light enough to raise goosebumps onto her skin. “I hated corsets,” he mumbled into her collarbone, “That wasn’t much better.”

Buffy meant to huff in exasperation but it came out as a satisfied sigh when he bit the skin at her shoulder. 

\-----

“Well, this is a surprise,” Tara said.

“This isn’t what I thought he meant when he said ‘grown up time’,” Xander agreed.

“I thought it was like on my parent’s anniversary,” Willow said. 

Anya fanned herself with her hand. “Oh, I think that will be happening tonight, too” She pointed in the direction of the many middle-aged women in the small crowd drooling over their coffees. Giles was on a barstool, guitar draped over his lap as he crooned a song into the microphone. He saw them and missed a string with his pick.

“Ew,” Xander and Willow said in unison.

\-----

Buffy’s body sank into the mattress, firmly pressed into the soft surface by Angel’s hard body. She loved how his skin warmed to the temperature of her own, a give and take. Her hips rotated into his, finding friction but no heat. She pressed her chest into his more forcefully, flipping him over. He smiled widely as she stood at the edge of the bed to take off her pants. He followed suit.

She pounced onto him, her body thrumming with energy and desire. She needed his hands on her more than she needed to breathe.

\-----

Giles propped his guitar against the wall and met the group on the sidewalk. He just shook his head upon seeing them. “What happened this time?”

Xander started to laugh until Anya elbowed him in the ribs. “Weird party things. But maybe not as weird as this.” Tara started. She elaborated, giving Giles all the creepy details about the wall, the girl pulling out her hair, and the promiscuity.

Giles nodded. “Where’s Buffy? Why isn’t she with you?” 

Anya shrugged. “She’s still there. I think she’s been sexually repressed.”

Giles made a choking sound and cleaned his glasses. “I thought her and Riley were… rather committed to one another.” He put his glasses back on. “So it could be some sort of succubi that’s feeding off the partygoers sexual energy.”

The only member of the group that wasn’t blushing was Anya. “I’m pretty sure I heard them in a room upstairs.” Willow’s cheeks were the same shade of red as her hair when she added, “They were definitely providing some energy.”

Anya tilted her head to the side. “I’m impressed,” she said, causing Xander to choke on his own spit. ”I never thought Riley had that much energy in him.”

\-----

Angel’s mind was swimming with old memories and newfound sensations. It was too much and not enough. He had survived on memories for so long. Those old memories hadn’t done her justice. Buffy was gorgeous. Her eyes were heavy with want. A red flush coated her cheeks. Her lips parted as little sounds escaped. The beauty of her was distracting. It made it difficult for him to commit these new moments to mind.

The lust he felt was overwhelming. He was aware that it was not making him a very gentle lover. Buffy didn't seem to mind. She was matching him, proving her strength and power. 

"Don't ever stop touching me," she begged, catching his earlobe with her teeth. 

His palms slid over her breasts, finding her heart right above. He couldn't keep his hands off her if he tried. Angel wanted her, and loved her, just as he always had.

\-----

All of them, Giles included, were eager to be away from Mrs. Holt. They got the answers they needed. Giles explained the apparitions and poltergeists, blaming the recent conversion to a frat house with activity of sex and partying for fueling their release. “Now that the spirits have been released, they are feeding on the sexual energy between Buffy and Riley,” Giles summarized.

“Only an appetizer,” Anya muttered under her breath.

“What happens when Buffy and Riley stop?” Willow asked. “Will it all be over?”

“I’m afraid the poltergeist is using it’s hold on them as a sort of battery. I believe it will compel them to continue,” Giles cleared his throat harshly, “until they are overexerted. Buffy and Riley could die.”

“Out of the million ways to die,” Xander said, “sign me up for that one.”

The rest of the group made busy ignoring him, deciding instead on a plan of action. Xander and Anya would try to sneak the couple from the frat house as Tara, Willow, and Giles try to temporarily bind the spirits. 

\-----

Buffy felt her release climbing. Her body was attuned to his, her hips rocking in time with each of his movements. She panted his name. Angel understood, keeping his pace and tightening his grip on her hips. After a few more strokes, Buffy raked her nails across his skin and pulled him over the edge with her.

\-----

Xander shook his head, flinging droplets of water everywhere. The spirits had already tried to take him for an extended swim in the bathtub. Now it was round two. A giant tree root stabbed through the ceiling, piercing the ground right in front of Anya. “Ugh! Why do we always have to do the freaky things?”

Xander sliced through several thinner vines in front of them with his machete. “Because it’s our strong suit.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She had warmed back up to him after he saved her from being impaled by a root.

“That it is,” Anya agreed, sliding next to him and reaching for his arm. Before she could kiss him another root shook the wall. 

Xander cut the tentacle-like object quickly, quelling it’s attack on them. The lusty feelings were all over the house again. “We’ve gotta hurry.” He held the machete over the fly of his jeans.

Anya followed close behind him to the top of the stairs. They followed Willows directions to the last door on the right, but they could have found it without her information. The roots were dense, almost completely covering the door. Xander hacked away at them as Anya yelled through the door. Once the roots were cut away, they kicked the door together. It took three well-timed kicks until it swung open. 

It looked like a jungle within, the vines, roots, and leaves everywhere. Xander swung his machete, but the root swung out of the way and wrapped around his wrist. Anya took the weapon from him quickly and sliced through it. The root shriveled and turned gray. Slowly, most of the roots and vines in the room stilled and turned pale. Anya and Xander could push them aside like curtains as they called out for their friends.

\-----

Angel kissed her slowly. He savored the moment, the bliss of it all. She tucked into his side. Her legs wrapped around his and he drew circles on her back. “I don’t want you to stop touching me,” Buffy said. She kissed his chest.

He turned his body to face hers. “I wasn’t planning on stopping.” He slid his hand lower, squeezing her buttocks. 

Buffy giggled. She kissed him repeatedly, each kiss increasing in passion. She reached between them, trailing her hand down his stomach.

“Buffy?!”

Buffy jerked her hand up to cover her breasts. Angel reached for a blanket from the ground that she pulled over herself. “Xander?” Angel tucked the blanket over his lower half to block Anya’s stare. “What are you doing here?”

“Angel. This makes so much more sense now,” Anya said. She had a satisfied smile on her face. “You two have some fire.”

“Cordelia had a vision,” Angel said. He double checked that Buffy was covered up, pulling the blanket up to her chin. “I came to make sure Buffy was alright.”

Buffy added, “But nothing seemed wacky.”

Xander threw his hands out to his sides, dropping the machete onto the carpeted floor. “That’s because you two are the problem! And now you’ve gone and made another one!” He turned and stormed out of the room. Anya laid several appreciative looks on Angel’s chest before following him.

\-----

Xander and Anya crossed the front yard of the frat house just as the others were walking up. “Did the binding work well enough? Are you both okay?” Tara asked worriedly as soon as she was in earshot.

“No. I am not okay,” Xander said, shaking his head.

Anya rolled her eyes. “His corneas are scarred.”

“That, too,” Xander agreed. “But really, this is bad.”

“I know it must have been awkward for you to walk in on Buffy, you know, in the buff since you had a crush on her for so long,” Willow trailed on, getting wide-eyed looks from Xander and slanted eyes from Anya. “But that was so long ago!”

“Angel,” Xander changed the subject as quickly as possible. “Buffy has been charging the sex battery with Angel.”

The jaws of Tara, Willow, and Giles dropped in unison. Willow recovered first, mumbling something about stamina. 

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Angel,” he asked seriously, “Or Angelus?”

\-----

Angel handed Buffy his shirt. She mumbled her thanks and slipped it over her head. They put on their pants quietly and timidly. Buffy sat on the bed cross legged and broke the stalemate. “So, how long did it take last time?” she asked.

He touched his chest, remembering the pain of the transition last time. He cleared his throat. “Not long, less than half an hour. I hadn’t fallen asleep yet.”

“I had,” Buffy said quietly. “Sleep with a guy and wait to see if he becomes a total asshole afterwards. I guess this time it's a little more typical. College girl experience checklist, double checked!”

Angel slid his jacket over his bare shoulders. He crossed to the bed, pulling her up and into his embrace. He kissed her temple. He didn't know how to say the words, if there were the right words, but he knew she understood. They stayed that way, waiting for the test of time.

\-----

The front door opened and Xander held his stake up high. Buffy emerged, holding hands with tall, dark, and shirtless. “He’s fine!” Buffy yelled. Xander put away the stake but kept it in his back pocket for easy access.

“I saw what was happening in there,” Xander said when they were close to the group. He made an obscene gesture with his hands. “How could he be fine?”

Buffy blushed and Giles busied himself cleaning his glasses. “I suppose being under the effect of a supernatural force could have hampered the effectiveness of the curse. A double jeopardy of sorts.” He placed his glasses back on his face and looked at Angel closely. Giles studied him for a moment. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He shifted his weight from one leg to another. “I’ll be off then. See you all tomorrow.” He pivoted on his toe and walked away quickly.

\-----

After a few forced and stilted attempts at small talk, Buffy gave up. She bid her friends goodnight and reached for Angel’s hand. Angel led them to his convertible parked on the other side of the street. He leaned against the door and pulled her close. “Tonight was,” he started.

“Strange,” she answered, feeling her cheeks heat yet again. She wanted to brush her hair away from her face but Angel had both of her hands.

He laughed, short and low, but genuine. “That’s not the word I was going to use.”

She smiled and pulled her hands out of his grasp to wrap them around his neck. “Also amazing,” she added as she kissed him. What she intended to be a chaste kiss quickly heated even without the influence of the haunted house. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and leaned her forehead against his. “But,” she sighed.

“I need to go,” he said, sparing her the anguish of saying it herself. He squeezed her body to his before letting go. 

She took a step back so that he could get into the car. He slid into the driver’s seat, not bothering with a seatbelt. The sound of him shutting the door made her heart sink, reminding her simultaneously of their inability to have a relationship and her current one with Riley.

\-----

“I’m an awful person,” Buffy said the next morning over breakfast with Willow. 

She shrugged. “It could have been worse,” Willow said, trying for helpful.

“Yeah, he could have turned into Angelus, eaten Riley, and gotten staked. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with either of my boyfriends.” Buffy took a vicious bite out of her toast.

Willow pinched her lips closed but a laugh still escaped. “Then you would be an awful person.”

“So you’re saying thats not an option?”

“No, it’s not,” Willow suddenly smiled brightly. “But with the whole loop hole in the curse, I do know a few spirits that owe me a favor.” She winked deviously.

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. “A magic booty call?”

“It would definitely be long distance,” Willow joked. 

Buffy laughed along with her, hiding that she was actually considering it. 


End file.
